powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 12: Drunk on Tofu
is the twelfth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Synopsis Kazu stands against a tofu Gorma Minion making everyone drunk, including Daigo and Shoji. Plot A Tofu vendor salutes people in the street. Kazu eats lunch with a little girl and then sees drunk men marching eating Tofu. The little girl is concerned that one of the men is his father. Kazu goes after the strange man that was leading them and knows he is a Gorma. They both know the Drunken Fist technique. Kazu visits the little girl, her father and mother. The father has recovered. The little girl's father tells them that he was followed by men on bikes and developed the state he was in. The little girl quickly goes after them, they have gotten more people drunk. They turn out to be Cotpotros and they start circling her. Kazu saves her from them. Daigo and Shouji arrive as well and fight Tofu Hermit. Tofu Hermit makes the two drunk via a horn, so Kazu brings them to the base to sober up. He runs off to find the monster and finds him holding the little girl hostage, with a giant tofu held above her. Shadam arrives to tease Kazu and then disappears. Ryou dips his two teammates in cold water to sober them. Lin gives them something non-alcoholic. Tofu Hermit challenges Kazu to a drinking contest to save the girl. Tofu Hermit drinks up his massive bowl of Sake first, but Kazu keeps his cool. Kazu is given a big bowl of Sake to drink up, and after emptying it he falls with a smile on his face. The monster is about to kill Kazu when he wakes up and throws him off. The Cotpotros start to fight each other and Tofu Hermit. They then reveal that Daigo and Shouji were disguised as Cotpotros. The girl is dropped and the big tofu released but she is luckily rescued by Ryou and Lin. Kazu reveals what he drank was really water. Tofu Hermit slices Kazu with strokes one would use to cut up a block of tofu. Kazu quickly retaliates with a gourd attached to a rope. The monster drinks from the gourd and becomes highly drunk. Kazu does a dizzying attack and then fights him with lighting fists. In anger Tofu Hermit grows big and the Dairangers summon and combine their beasts. Tofu Hermit blasts the Dai'oh'ken out of Dairen'oh's hand and lands a few blows with it before the Dairangers send a surge of power though the blade, forcing it from his grip and allowing them to reclaim it. Dai'oh'ken in hand once more, Dairen'oh strikes Tofu Hermit down. Afterward, the little girl, her father and the Dairangers happily serve tofu to the customers, who have returned following Tofu Hermit's death. Daigo and Shoji distract Kazu as he eats so that Lin and Ryou can steal his tofu. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Machiko: *Machiko's father: *Machiko's mother: *Housewife: , Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' KirinRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' KirinRanger *Tofu Hermit's human form resembles the actor . DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 2 features episodes 11-20.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Susumu Takaku